McBurn
CS3 = |-|CS2 = McBurn, otherwise known as the Almighty Conflagration or Blazing Demon is the No. I Enforcer of the mysterious Ouroboros organization, first introduced in the Trails of Cold Steel trilogy. Appearance A physically built adult with wild-style turquoise hair that is slightly dyed a bit of violet-pink on the edges tied by a few ropes, while sporting tan-orange specs. He’s usually seen wearing a crimson-red overcoat with a symbol mark logo on the backside. Underneath the jacket is double-layer shirts, one white with strap ropes tucked tight and a darken-violet shirt; which doesn’t cover an open part of his stomach seen as well as an upper top of his chest. He has a little necklace tied around his neck a few ties as something dangles in front. Wears dark grey-purple pants with turquoise linings on the outside side areas, and wears brown shoes. When McBurn unleashes his full force, his body transforms with red markings with his hair turn golden, eyes made demonically red; as if heralding the powers of a real demon that his voice even becomes all echo-like. Personality While on the face of things, McBurn seems to have a listless, devil-may-care attitude, yet, a very powerful combatant. His nature is his zero-interest of anything except fighting to only the most desired opponent, like a dim flame ignited into blazes. Hence he dismisses any interest in weaklings, until he finds those who can at least put on a decent enough fight for his entertainment. Only by meeting opponents like Rean Schwarzer, Class VII and Victor S. Arseid can give MacBurn the drive to take interest in them and sparing them to observe how things play out. When not holding back being free as a wildfire, his attitude becomes even brash when fighting an opponent on his inhuman level. Cocky to the point of requesting unfair battles, like fighting against Valimar. Character Profile Like the rest of the Ouroboros members, McBurn is said to be the strongest of the Enforcers hence his No.1 ranking. Said to even rival Arianrhod’s strength in raw power, and Leonhardt in swordfights as Mcburn can also summon demon sword called from the Divergent Laws. A pyromaniac by nature where his extraordinary flames like the scorching Gehenna can make him envelop a crimson aura around him as a breeze during the slightest fight. The flames he produces are raging enough to burn a whole town to ash. During the Erebonian Civil War where he was selected to overrun the Phantasmal Blaze Plan, McBurn'd finally found a potential rival who somehow possess the same "unnatural" within, Rean Schwarzer, the Ashen Chevalier. As the war intensified to its climax at Valflame Palace, McBurn's battle with Class VII drove his power-hungry drive to full satisfaction where he goes all-out with his "demonic power", only to hold off against Victor S. Arseid, the Radiant Blademaster. A year and a half later, McBurn was once again dispatched to help recover the Phantasmal Blaze Plan while seeking "something that surpasses himself” to satisfy his growing hunger since the duel with the Blademaster. Gameplay McBurn is described to be one of the most damaging of bosses, whereas on a scale with Rean's "Deity Unison", he possesses full control. All his flaming attacks can cause "Burn" Statuses. The origin of this power has yet to be discovered, only to be not Orbal Arts, artifact-produced or Stigmata origin. Battle Scope: Enforcer No. I, and one of Ouroboros’ deadliest members. Burns all who dare get close with scorching flames. McBurn’s Crafts: *'Flames Of Judgement:' McBurn will gather a force of crimson flames around his right hand, before tossing it over at his opponents. Which will cause a great implosion force to cover the area and all targets to suffer irrecoverable damage. Effect: ALL CANCEL. *'Purgatorial Flame (ギルティフレイム):' A unique Art-type of spell, summons a yellow spell circle around the targets with three glowing circles within the spell. Just before firing off three geyser flames up over the targets and swirling around into a fire cyclone. Will cause a large considerable amount of damage on the target. *'Hellhounds (ヘルハウンド):' Rears his right hand back engulf in flames, before thrusting it forward in releasing flames shaped like canines engulf in inferno; hence the name, Hellhounds. These flaming creations will attack all targets, delivering a massive amount of damage to about finish them off if their guard is down. *'Incandescent Hellfire:' McBurn S-Craft where he positions himself in conjuring a flame of fire around him, before thrusting out three shots of flaming spheres at the targets to explode into a large torrent of flames. Then he gathers crimson flames in his right hand, prepares to rear it back to channel more power to it before tossing it off like a fastball. The flaming crimson sphere begins to grow larger by the second, becoming a flying meteor against everyone in the way before making an impact implosion and then unleashing a nuclear explosion afterwards scorching in inferno; delivering untold damage onto the targets and killing them. *'Sol Eruption:' McBurn's powerful lost art. Notes/Trivia: *He is the only boss character to possess "demon power" other than the main party character. *McBurn is the only Enforcer to have more than one alias, one each for his normal and demon forms. *Due to the same japanese naming, McBurn's weapon also shares the same with the Flame Dragon: 'Angue' 'Barl' one of the bosses from Ys 7. Category:Male Characters Category:Ouroboros Category:Antagonists Category:Boss Characters Category:Cold Steel Characters Category:Cold Steel II Bosses‎ Category:Trails Characters